Un hermoso castigo
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Pansy hizo una linda travesura y ahora debe esperar a que Snape la castigue o bien, la llene de sermones.. San Valentin atrasado


Aquí otro fic con Snape, pero esta vez sin Voldy.. Increiblemente no es yaoi asi ke denme un premio xD..

Les agradezco infinitamente la cantidad de mails ke me llegan de fanfiction avisandome ke han puesto mis historias en favoritos, o ke me han puesto como autora favorita! Miles de gracias!

Y obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, ni los lugares, ni lalala ya saben todo, y ke la dueña es J.K.R..

Dedicado a Lessie..3

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Un hermoso castigo 

Abrió la puerta con una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y ansia, pero cuando entro no se encontró a nadie. Había estado llamando educadamente desde el otro lado, golpeando suavemente al principio pero no había recibido respuesta alguna, por lo cual se aventuro a pasar sin su permiso.

- ¿Profesor, se encuentra aquí?- lo dijo lo mas amablemente que pudo, resonando su femenina voz en el oscuro y casi lúgubre despacho. Espero un momento pero no recibió respuesta ni ruido, siquiera.

Dio un paso más, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él oiga su llegada y no tanto como para que piense que era una insolente. Más no hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera el ruido de cristales o pociones hirviéndose en algún caldero en una sección apartada del cuarto, así que supuso que aún no estaba allí.

Ya algo mas calmada se fue hasta el escritorio, dejó sus libros en una de las sillas continuas a la que ella se iba a sentar, y noto una hoja de pergamino con su nombre.

"_Señorita Parkinson, en caso de estar leyendo esto, es porque ha llegado y yo no estoy aquí con usted. Mientras me espera, haga el favor de pensar en el porque de su visita a mi despacho y busque, si es que existe, una razón lógica para que yo no la expulse."_

Una risita salio de sus labios. El era tan predecible.

Por supuesto que debía de estar enojado, ella misma lo estaría. Hasta Draco, su mejor amigo, le había dicho que pensara las cosas dos veces, pero nada de eso la detuvo. Por eso estaba ahí, porque estaba esperando que Snape llegara y la llene de algún discurso, o bien no le diga nada y la mirara fijamente hasta avergonzarla y terminar por darle algún castigo por su irresponsable acto.

No importaba. Y sinceramente, Pansy esperaba alguna de esas penitencias que Snape solía darle a Potter pero para si misma; algo relacionado con pasar horas delante de su profesor, haciendo trabajos, o clasificando cada una de las pociones que había en los anaqueles, quizás.

Algo que cualquiera consideraría un trabajo tedioso, pero que para ella solo significaban horas hermosas que quería experimentar, ese mismo día de ser posible.

Un suspiro lleno de esperanzas inflo su pecho y se digno a sentarse. Toco su cabello para arreglárselo lo mas posible y ajusto su corbata de Slytherin, quedando pulcra e impecable. Repaso su tunica, oscura, limpia y planchada. Imagen ideal para estar frente a él.

Otra sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Pansy, mientras pasaba sus manos por la madera de aquel escritorio delante de ella, tocando sus pliegues y hendiduras, adorándolo por ser simplemente de él.

Levanto su mirada y comenzó a repasar el lugar en donde estaba, a analizar detalladamente aquella habitación cuyas paredes de piedra tenían decenas de estantes con cientos de pociones en frascos sin par. Pequeñas y grandes botellas con misteriosos preparados, frascos con alimañas flotando en conservante, creaciones de solo Merlín sabrá el tiempo que tendrían. Todo rustico y así preciso. Los libros de lomo rasgado asomándose por las esquinas, las cacerolas vacías a un rincón, y una pequeña puerta que seguramente se dirigía a su habitación, a donde él dormía, a su cama.

- ¿Será que…?- Pansy se detuvo a analizar un poco el terreno, agudizando su oído por si lo escuchaba cerca del pasillo, pero otra ausencia de vida pudo reconocer. Sintiéndose aliviada y algo aventurera, se levantó de su silla y con paso firme se dirigió a la pequeña puerta.

- Alohomora.- susurro y la puerta se abrió. – ¡Que sencillo! Supongo que no esperaría que nadie hiciera esto.-

Ciertamente Snape no había puesto encantamientos particulares a su habitación porque jamás hubiera creído que sus alumnos retenidos, hubiesen sido tan caraduras de llegar invadir su cuarto personal. Aun así, Pansy entro.

Si era posible su amor creció aun más. Todo a su alrededor, sus sentidos estaban siendo invadidos por el olor a belladona, chocolate y té de hiervas. El aroma que ella sentía a su Amortentia, el olor a amor según ella.

Una breve imagen más que graciosa cruzó la cabeza de Pansy, imaginando a su adorado profesor derramando aquel filtro de amor por todo su cuarto.

Más pasos al lugar hicieron que recorra los muebles, el placard donde habría varias túnicas iguales, el baúl donde habría más libros y zapatos. Una pequeña mesita desgastada con un tintero y una silla. Repasando todo con la punta sus dedos, y estremeciéndose con cada aspereza de la madera, la joven respiraba hondo y volaba.

Ese lugar era un sueño, ella estaba dentro de sus propios sueños, y arrojarse como acababa de hacerlo a la cama del pelinegro, fue fundirse en sus propios deseos. Ebria con su aroma, sabanas claras y suaves en las que aquel hombre dormía cada noche, y ella absorbiendo el olor de su almohada, sobando su aliento impregnado.

¿Y quien diría que una travesura le podría haber dado tal satisfacción? A fin de cuentas era por eso que Pansy había sido citada.

El día anterior había entrado de contrabando al aula de Pociones, con la ayuda de Millicent y con el visto malo de Draco, a llevarse algunos ingredientes que necesitaba usar.

Recordaba que la sangre sucia de Granger había estado preparando, en su segundo año, la poción multijugos en un baño al cual nadie iba por Myrtle, así que pensó que ese era sin duda un gran lugar. Llevándose a Millicent consigo para ayudarla a hervir las cosas y a Draco para distraer a la molesta fantasma, Pansy hizo cuanto quiso de la sorpresa que pretendía preparar.

La idea había sido que de un frasquito meticulosamente ubicado en la puerta de su despacho salgan millones de burbujas de todos colores y encantadas con forma de corazones. Snape solo tenía que abrir la puerta para salir de sus aposentos, cuando el hilo que unía la pequeña botella y el picaporte de la puerta tire y ponga en marcha su arriesgado experimento.

Y todo había resultado tal como ella lo había planeado, porque sino no estaría esperando la llegada del profesor para recibir algún sermón o castigo. Pero nunca había importado menos, porque ella sonreía ampliamente al imaginar el momento en que Severus Snape se vio invadido de burbujas rosas, celestes y verdes, flotando a la par de la brisa de febrero que se colaba en el despacho de quien fuese su deseo eterno.

Sus ojos negros abiertos de sorpresa, su cuerpo tensándose sorprendido y su cara de quien fue agarrado desprevenido por una broma o un ataque, que en realidad había sido prueba cursi de un amor no correspondido.

Porque Pansy Parkinson estaba enamorada de su jefe de casa. Porque le encanaba la forma que este tenía para hablar, ironizar, moverse y actuar. Y si no se declaraba a él ese catorce de febrero, ese último San Valentín en el colegio, entonces se graduaría de Hogwarts con una materia pendiente pesándole en su conciencia.

- ¡Señorita Parkinson!- su voz la despertó. – ¿¡Qué hace en mi cama!?-

Con los ojos abiertos ampliamente de horror, Pansy se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Intentó articular palabras pero no podía más que mantener la boca abierta y hacer sonidos extraños.

- Vengo para recibir una explicación razonable por la broma pesada que recibí esta mañana y la encuentro durmiendo en mi cama.-

- Señor, si me permite, yo…- vocifero tímidamente, sintiendo toda su seguridad irse al carajo.

Snape había llevado sus manos a sus sienes, masajeando su cabeza con impaciencia, con semblante enojada y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que a Pansy se le rompiera el corazón.

Haciendo que se abalanzara a querer salir de la habitación, chocándose el cuerpo con el de su adorado; mas una firme mano la sostuvo de un brazo.

- Parkinson.- Snape la sostenía a un costado, pegándola a su cuerpo. – Dígame el porque de su broma esta mañana.-

Y como sus ojos eran serios, su rostro exigente y su voz profunda, la joven solo pudo expresar su verdad.

- Porque lo amo.-

Lo que prosiguió fue aún mejor que horas de dictados a su lado, porque al momento de su confesión, Severus Snape deposito con dureza sus labios en los de su alumna y ella no hizo más que fundirse en la cavidad de su boca, para explorarla y para llenarse de su sabor.

Luego un empujón haciendo que cayera sin ninguna prolijidad en la cama del profesor, y a continuación, un cuerpo vestido en túnicas negras y cargado de pasión que se recostó sobre ella para luego, y durante todo lo que restaba del día, terminar haciéndole el amor.

Fin.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Bueno, hora de dejar reviews, gente! Besotes!!


End file.
